Some storage systems contain a memory that is organized into a plurality of memory blocks. Data can be written into part of a block; however, to erase data from part of a block, the entire block is typically erased. In such an operation, data from the block that needs to be preserved is relocated to another block, and then the entire block is erased. The erased block can then be used as a fresh block to store data.